


Not-So-Quotable Characters (DBD)

by Thiocyanate



Series: Not-So-Quotable Characters [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Clever, Companion Piece, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jokes, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Sarcasm, Sexual Humor, Swearing, sassy characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: More of an archive for me than anything but feel free to read it if you want.A collection of quotes, sayings, mottos and the like that either:a) have been said by a character in one of my fics (or they will in an upcoming fic)b) the character totally would say that
Series: Not-So-Quotable Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025179
Kudos: 2





	Not-So-Quotable Characters (DBD)

Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghostface

Summary: Clever and quick-witted. Often banters with Alex (OC) and Herman. Gets himself in trouble with his quipping quite often. 

“Don’t get like that, I just want to address you properly when I murder you and all of your friends”

"That's not how consent works, asshole"

“I concur; it’s stupid. I just don’t like you telling her that it’s stupid. That’s my job”

“Damn, baby, eleven hooks in four trials? That’s a near perfect score”

"You're fucking lucky she hit you before I could"

“Yeah, you dumb fuck. You

"Well you would look awfully complimentary sitting on my dick"

"Prepare to be fucking wooed"


End file.
